


In The Shadows

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumbarbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, the hobbit: Desolation of Smaug
Genre: Benedict as Smaug, F/M, Fire, Siren, Touch, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever saw beneath the illusion but then touch broke thru the defenses and our secrets were revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

I took a breath as I walked into the grand hall. I hated dressing up but I'd been invited by a friend and I wasn't going to pass up meeting some of the people attending. I smiled as others greeted me and I fixed an errant strand of hair as I slowly made my way down the hallway.

"Don't fall over. Steady" I whispered to myself. I was doing fine until I almost tripped on the edge of the carpet. I saw the moment happen in slow motion and I wished that I could disappear until I felt arms wrap around my waist and the world stopped with a jolt.

I could faintly hear a man's voice as he straightened me. I wanted to say thank you and that i'm such a klutz but I couldn't speak. I felt something I'd never felt before. His touch reverberated all over my skin, my hairs stood up on end and my toes curled slightly.

".. You.. Are you okay?" His voice finally broke thru when he took his hands off me. I looked up to find his eyes and for a second I could swear that they were on fire. I blinked, shaking my head slightly "I.. I think so" I answered as my body returned to normal.

The man smiled, giving me a look that I couldn't decipher "Treacherous carpets these" He joked and I laughed slightly "I didn't know you were so funny" I bit the inside of my lip and he stood up straighter, his head tipping back which gave me a wonderful view of his neck.

"Reclusive funny man. Don't tell anyone" He pressed a finger to his lips and I giggled, covering my mouth at the sound "Mr. Cumberbatch, you've found my funny bone" I faked a gasp and winked at him. 

I didn't even know him but I wanted to get to. His touch had done something to me, something that I never knew I could feel.

Benedict's eyes fixed on mine as I watched him for a second "Would you like to come with me?" I asked, my voice soft but an echo following it that only certain people could hear.

Men were usually easily enough to beacon and have them do my bidding. It could be fun at times but they were so boring. There was no challenge, no chase. No fire that coursed thru me like his did. He burned hot under that Spencer Hart suit and I wanted to feel it.

"I... I can't" His voice a low growl that caused a soft gasp from me "Yes you can. Touch me" I stepped closer to him, moving a hand closer to him but not daring to touch him. "Such a simple request you make.. Touch" His fingers stretched out and his hand moved closer to mine.

I swallowed hard the closer they got, the anticipation of the feeling. The heat, the fire that burned. I wanted to taste it, I wanted to feel him burn under my tongue. As we were but an inch away, his phone rang and startled us both.

Benedict took the call as I stood where I was. I looked around the hall, I could hear the voices filtering down the hall. People chatting and laughing, soft music barely playing.

"I've got to go" He said once he turned back to me, stepping back to where he'd been. I nodded "Busy, elusive man" I smiled, a little sad but this wasn't the place to do whatever we'd been so close to doing.

"I do want to touch you again" Benedict whispered as he stepped closer into my space "Maybe another time" I whispered back. He looked into my eyes and smiled "A more private place, Siren" my eyes widened as I put my hands on my hips.

I shook my head "You know my secret and now I want to know yours". I couldn't wait to get him alone. I needed to get him alone. To know his secrets and to touch him again. 

We stood in silence for a minute before we exchanged numbers. I watched him leave before I stepped into the gala to try to get him out of my head, out of my blood for a little while. I was unsuccessful.

My dreams that night starred him. His smile, his voice, his touch which burned in a way that I'd always searched for. I could see him above me, his kisses on my neck as he shifted. His eyes locked on mine and I watched his eyes change from blue to green to amber then fire. 

A roar echoed in my head I woke with a sudden start. Who was he? I needed to know.

 

I received a text a few days later. Just an address which I put on my navigation then headed towards it. I didn't know where I was going or how long it would take. I made it to the end of the road he'd directed me to. It was so hidden away that someone could easily get lost.

I stopped the car then walked towards the door of the castle. I knocked, waiting until I heard footsteps then the heavy door opened "Welcome to my Castle" he said excitedly as he moved to let me inside "It's pretty amazing" I said as I looked around before he took my hand in his.

"I have to show you something" He said before leading us towards a winding staircase which lead to a locked door. He opened it and we walked inside. It was a bunker, a big one. Long and wide. "Nice bunker" I said a bit nervously as he let my hand go "That's not it. Stay here. You'll see in a minute"

I watched him walk towards one end and he was gone. It was silent then I heard it. The wind, the roar and the sweep of wings before he appeared above me. I couldn't think of what to say as he flew around. He was absolutely beautiful in flight. He stopped a minute later, shifting and turning back to himself. 

Going from Dragon to man and standing completely naked as he stopped in front of me "Now you know my secret" He says as he pulls me in and closes the space between us

His hands run over my body as we kiss. His fire is open to me now. More intense than I'd ever imagined and I was dizzy as our kisses grew frantic "I can feel the gold coursing thru your veins" His voice deeper now.  
I should be scared. He was a dragon as I was his prey. This shouldn't be happening but I didn't care. He wasn't like the other's had been. Those stories weren't about Benedict, not about my fire.

"You burn me with your touch. I need more" I kissed his lips before pulling back and watching as the flames in his eyes slowly built "Take me to your bed. Touch and devour me" I shook as his fingertips dug into my skin.

Benedict obliged, lifting me up in his arms as he lead us to his bed chamber. I pressed a kiss to his neck, licking at his skin "Siren, you shall be mine tonight and every night from now on" He stepped into the room, laying me down on the bed before crawling onto it.

"Yes. I'll be yours until we both turn to dust" I slowly started to remove my clothes as he watched. Being who I was made it rare for me to be intimate with someone that wasn't under my charms.

Most men didn't notice the gold on my skin but as every piece of clothing came off, I could see Benedict's eyes glow as they focused on the hidden marks on my skin "You are beautiful" He said as he traced one of the marks with his fingers.

"They were meant to draw men into their doom" I spoke, my voice shaking from his gentle touch on my skin "All unworthy of you. Of what is now mine" He shifted, bringing me closer to him until he was above me and I was pressed under his body.

I shook as he began to kiss me "Show me. Brand me with your touch so no other man dare" He growled as he kissed my cheek "No other man will have you" He bit down on my jawline and I held on as it began.

Benedict took his time. His fingers and tongue ran over the gold on my body. The heat under his skin grew hotter and hotter as he made his way down the length of my body "Oooh.. your touch. It burns me to the core" I gasped when I looked down to see him spread my thighs apart.

He looked into my eyes as he leaned in. He licked at my core and let out roar "Ah yes. Honey on my tongue. My Golden Siren" He growled as he delved in.

I felt my toes curl as his tongue which was now longer than before delved inside of me. Slow licks at first until his tongue grew wilder. He started a rhythm in and out of me. His fingers dug into my thighs as I shook

"Ben.. please... I need you" I fisted my fingers into his curls as he speed up. I couldn't think anymore as he took me deeper into ecstacy. "I can smell it. Release it. Give it all to me" He flicked his tongue wildly and I felt my body comply.

I came with his name on my lips as he chased after every single drop of me. Of my gold. He licked until it was all gone and until I begged him to stop as my body convulsed. I let my head hit the pillow and tried to catch my breath.

"I've never tasted another like you." He lay besides me, stoking my arm as he looked at my body "I bet you say that to all the girls" I teased but he didn't smile "No. You are something I've always wanted" He cupped my cheek, running his thumb over my bottom lip.

I swallowed hard as he continued "I've searched for years. No woman made me feel anything like you do" I covered his hand with my own "And no other man has seen me this way. Naked, my true self displayed for their eyes"

Benedict smiled then as he laid beside me and we both just stared into the others eyes. 

 

We laid together for hours. Entangled in one another as we spoke, sharing our stories. "So you were a bad little dragon" I giggled as he growled playfully and I ran my fingers down his spine, feeling his vertebrae change.

He could control the change in a way I'd never heard of "Yes I was but now I'm only naughty in private" I smiled, nuzzling his face "Playful fire of mine" I sing-songed as he traced the pattern on my chest "Do you sing?" He asked and I shook my head. 

"No, I've never." I looked away from his eyes but he followed them "Would you sing to me?" He stroked my hair as he spoke and I closed my eyes. I'd never sang because I was scared of what I'd do to men. Bending them to my will was one thing but the tales of my ancestors and the things they'd done. I didn't want to be the same as them.

"I don't want to hurt you" I spoke softly as I leaned into his touch. He leaned in, pressing his lips to the marks on my skin "You won't hurt me but one day, my Siren. I'd love to hear your song" I slipped my eyes open and looked into his beautiful amber eyes as they changed to blue "Now tell me more stories" I rested my head on his chest as he started another tale.

 

Days, Weeks came and went quickly as we spent more and more time together. I craved his touch and he loved devouring me whenever he could. I'd watched him fly more times that I could count and he'd seen my marks glow like they'd never done before.

Since the first time, he'd ask me to sing to him again. I hadn't told him I would be doing it. I'd come over to spend the weekend with him "We need to go to your bunker" I took his hand in mine. I was still concerned what my voice would do to him but he wanted to know and so did I.

Benedict followed me, unlocking the door before we stepped inside. I had him stand in the middle of the room and I moved to one end "Remember that you asked for this" I opened my mouth and started. No sound came out at first then it began slowly, a low melody then grew stronger.

I watched him, his head tilting to the side as he watched then slowly moved to me. I moved my arm, beckoning him to me. He complied, shifting and turning before crawling to me. He whimpered as he got to me and laid at my feet. I sang, louder as I watched him, his eyes amber as he looked on hypnotized.

"The music touches me.. I feel it everywhere" He spoke once he's turned back, on his knees as he rested his head on my stomach, swaying with me as I sang. I looked down at him as he spoke of love enchanted until I stopped and he passed out.

"Benedict?" I sat beside him, stroking at his face as he laid still. He growled as he slowly awoke "My Siren" He took my hand, pressing kisses to my palm "You promised me your life. You gave me your house, all your earthly possessions. You gave me your heart" I spoke as he sat up.

"I did?" He asked, confused as I nodded "You were under my spell. You promised me the world for a kiss. For my song to never stop as you lay at my feet as a Dragon then on your knees as a man" I stood up, sighing. I knew the song was strong but I didn't think he'd be so swayed by it.

 

I sang to him when he asked now. He wouldn't pass out anymore but still whisper things about love to me. His amber eyes locked on mine and I felt something in my heart ache.

He was just like every other man. They'd do anything for the feeling that the song created as long as the Siren never stopped. They lied to get their way. I didn't see him for a week, telling him it was for work reasons but I just couldn't stand the feeling of his eyes on me with their lies.

I made a decision to see him and tell him how I felt. He opened the door and I walked inside "Benedict, we need to talk" I stepped away when he tried to kiss me and he frowned as I wouldn't let him touch me "What's wrong?" He asked and I walked into his study.

"I don't.. I can't be your Siren anymore" I said, feeling my body begin to shake with emotion. I could feel the start of an ache and tried to fight back the tears "Why? What did I do?" He reached for me, grabbing my hand before I could pull it away.

I tried to fight his touch but his arms wrapped around me and I was powerless in his grasp "I can't live a lie. The things you say when you're under aren't true.." I looked down, feeling a tear run down my face before his arms released me and his hands moved to my face.

"My Siren. I love you. The man and the Dragon both" He found my eyes and I looked at him before shaking my head "When I sing.." He cut me off "When you sing, my heart opens freely to you. I am yours"

I looked into his amber eyes then gasped "I love you too. You silly Dragon. My fire" I spoke then kissed him deeply, desperately until we ended up on the floor and I showed him what I felt.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly inspired by a drawing of Smaug turning back to a man. It started the gears turning and here we are.
> 
> I'd like to thank Ray & Ami for pushing me and Julia for making me feel like this wasn't completely insane. I love you dorks.


End file.
